Remplazo
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: -ScouRosy & SonAmy AU-. Las lágrimas de Amy fluían con rapidez. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Era su imaginación. No podía ser que Sonic estuviera besando a su hermana menor. No era posible. Además, a Rosy le gustaba Scourge, ella misma se lo había dicho.


N/A: Porque mis historias sin terminar quieren compañía, aquí está. Es un SoAmy y ScouRosy porque amo a los dos. El tierno y dulce SonAmy y el sexy ScouRosy. Tan diferentes e iguales a la vez.

Esto es raro... bah, qué mas dá. Tendré tiempo para terminar todas las historias, lo prometo por la barba de Noel pero sólo necesito eso.

¡Este es el Long-Fic que prometí para los Fans de el ScouRosy! ¿Seré la única que escribe de ellos? Nah, solo será que no los he visto. Necesito uno en español, he dicho. Esto es tan frustrante.

Advertencia: Al principio contiene SonRosy, una pareja so fucking Crack pero que me gusta, para que lo sepan. También hay violencia, sangre y claro que no puede faltar el...el...¿el qué? Agh, olvídenlo.

Summary: Las lágrimas de Amy fluían con rapidez. No, eso no podía estar pasando. Era su imaginación. No podía ser que Sonic, el chico que más amaba pudiera estar besando a su hermana menor. No era posible. Además, a Rosy le gustaba Scourge, ella misma se lo había dicho.

Esto es un AU, por que no se me ocurría algo para el título del fic.

Esto es dedicado a ustedes y pongan Review, no me gusta escribir en vano porque me gusta escribir pero no si mis historias están abandonadas.

Al prólogo se ha dicho.

... [\Remplazo/]...

¿Alguna vez han escuchado esa palabra? Tiene un significado muy horrendo y lo sé porque lo he oído en muchos documentales y diccionarios, incluso en leyendas. Soy conocida como una loca en la escuela por el simple hecho de esar enamorada de Sonic the Hedgehog, el erizo más popular de la preparatoria que nunca en su vida ha cruzado mirada conmigo. Muchos dicen que estoy obsescionada pero, la verdad es que no lo estoy. Nunca lo he estado más sin embargo, mi hermana menor, Rosy, si lo está.

Ah...Rosy. Somos Gemelas, casi idénticas. La única diferencia es que es pálida y sus ojos verdes son más claros que los míos. Otra grata diferencia es que a los 14 años dejó de crecer, más yo sí seguí. Le gano por muchos centímetros a pesar de que soy mayor por 15 minutos.

También somos diferentes en cuanto a personalidad. Aunque nuestros padres y nuestro primo nos dicen que ambas somos revoltosas e infantiles, la verdad que Rosy está un poco mal de la cabeza. No me miren como si fuera una mala hermana. El psicólogo lo dijo cuando la habíamos llevado a una cita con él. El doctor salió llorando como un bebé asustado y dijo que no quería ver a mi hermana jamás. Había mencionado un cierto no se qué que hacía que su índice por el amor a la violencia y la obseción fuesen mayor que la de los drogadictos o los pandilleros. Sin embargo, Rosy sabe bien cuando ser una niña bien pero no tiene mentalidad suficiente como para no ser ella misma todo el tiempo.

Rosy tiene una obseción enorme, tanto que la misma palabra se queda corta: Scourge the Hedgehog. Ese erizo es un maleante pandillero hijo del director. Hace siempre lo que se le pega la gana y no me agrada. Rosy ha investigado tanto de él. Compartimos habitación -ya que a nuestros papás no les llueve el dinero-, y realmente me asusta las decenas de fotos que tiene de Scourge en la pared, ninguna volteándo a la cámara.

Ella es una desquiciada, pero, también es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, muchísimo.

-Oye, Amy.

-¿Hm?

Estábamos en el pequeño y único receso de 20 minutos en la preparatoria. Ambas estábamos juntas, sentadas en un banquito de madera al lado de la fuente gastada y descompuesta de la institución. Noté que Scourge estaba mirándonos, mejor dicho, mirándome a mí. Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. Ese tipo se parecía a Sonic.

-¿Por qué Scourge te está mirando? Él nunca me ha visto así.-hizo un mohín, inflando sus mejillas de manera graciosa pero sabía que estaba enfadada. Sonreí y negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices que me está mirando?- rodé mis ojos hacia la dirección del verdoso erizo y comprobé que en efecto, me miraba a mí.

-No cabeza de Amy, te está mirando. Lleva minutos haciéndolo, ¿por qué?

¿Minutos? ¿Llevaba minutos? Perdí la sonrisa de mi rostro, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y abrí la mándibula por la sorpresa.

-¿E-Eh?

Rosy lucía enfadada pero sabía bien que estaba controlando su faceta obsesiva que ya me habría partido en pedazos.

-Te está mirando justo ahora, Amy. No me gusta.

-V-Vámonos entonces.-me puse de pie de inmediato, asustada. Rosy me miró confundida y yo, como buena hermana le tomé del brazo bruscamente para ponerla de pie y la jalé mientras caminaba para llevarla a donde fuera, pero lejos de él.

Dios, la mirada de Scourge era intimidante.

-¿A d-dónde vamos A-amy? ¡Sueltame! ¡Quiero seguir viendo a Scourge! ¡Q-Quiero seguir viendo a Scourge! ¡Hazme caso, puta barata!

Rosy gimoteaba, zarandeando su brazo aprisionado con fuerza, más no cedí. Era más fuerte que ella. A pesar de que me insultara, sabía que no pensaba eso de mí. Me estaba enojando y Rosy sabe que suelto chispas cuando me enfado. No detenía sus malas palabras. Vaya que, en mis diesiciete años de vida jamás había escuchado un lenguaje tan extensamente vulgar. Juro que, tres tercios de ella eran palabras groseras que no conocía.

...[\Remplazo/]...

-Rosy, quisiera hablar contigo.

Hey, es Sonic, el erizo más popular de la escuela. Y se parece tanto a Scourge. Ganas me sobran de pintarlo de color verde y ponerle unos lentes rojos para que se parezca más a mi Scourgy.

-Claro, pero que sea rápido o me iré.

Sonic me sonríe, ligeramente rojo. Ugh, que bobo se ve.

Me tomó de la mano y casi replico que me suelte pero no lo hago, Scourge está allí, viéndome a mí y a Sonic. Parece traer el ceño fruncido. También veo a mi hermana allí...

Espera...

¿E-EH?

¿Qué están haciendo ambos juntos? ¿Qué hace mi Scourgey abrazando a mi hermana? ¿QUÉ HACE MI HERMANA ABRAZANDO A SCOURGEY?

Quiero ir y machacar a ambos con mis puños. Los voy a matar, les sacaré los órganos para que sangren y supliquen piedad. Oh, eso sería tan maravilloso.

-Oh Rosy, no seas tan impaciente.

Eh, todo el rato me había imaginado la muerte de ambos. Que lástima. Había tratado de safarme del brazo de mi hermana antes pero si los hombres son más fuertes que las mujeres ni vale la pena intentar liberarme.

-Bien, aquí podemos hablar, ¿te parece, Ross?

Asentí, fijándome de que no había nadie. El ambiente era muy romántico y cursi. Odio lo cursi, lo odio, odio, odio.

-¿Qué planeabas decirme, Sonic?

Ir al grano era una de mis cualidades. Sonic se puso aún mas rojo y nervioso se rascó la mejilla.

-Eh...creo que te digo mañana.

-No, ni lo intentes.-bruscamente lo tomé del brazo. Amy me había dicho que a veces suele huir cuando la situación puede con él. Ja, Scourgey puede con todo, él es perfecto.

-Rosy...

-Me lo dices, o me lo dices grandísimo idiota.

Tragó saliva, sonriendo de nervios.- Escogeré la tercera opción que acabo de inventar: NO.

-¡Si no quieres mi puño en tu cara, es mejor que lo escupas de una puta vez, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Y él me besó.

¡¿Qué carajos...!?

Trato de liberarme, pero, como lo sospechaba, era más fuerte que yo ¡No, es mi primer beso, idiota! ¡Mi primer beso iba a ser para Scourgey!

No puedo safarme, pero esta vez es porque no quiero. Sonic se parece tanto a Scourgey que...tanto que...

Mierda, se parece tanto que le estoy correspondiendo.

-Rosy, quisiera que fueras mi novia.

Siento mis mejillas calientes. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Eh...¿Está bien?- Joder, sonó como pregunta. Sonic me está sonriendo, seguro es porque no lo he matado a golpes.

-Gracias, Rosy.

-De nada, de nada. Ahora lárgate o te daré una patada en el culo.

El azul puso ambas manos en alto, poniendo una cara falsa de enfado.-¡Hey, somos novios ahora¡ ¿No podrías ser más cariñosa?

-No gracias, no soy del tipo Cursi, como mi hermana.

-Ah, ya veo.

Sonic quizás no se parecía tanto a Scourge pero da igual, puede ser un buen remplazo.

...[\Remplazo/]...

Demonios...las lágrimas no paran. Estúpido Sonikku, estúpido Scourge, estúpida Rosy.

Los ví... Los vi besándose y me duele todo. Sabía bien que si no hubiera sido porque Scourge me abrazó y me lamió la oreja, Rosy bien y hubiera rechazado fácilmente a Sonic, con esperanza de que él la quisiera.

¿Por qué a Sonic le gustaría Rosy? ¡Sonic es un buen chico y mi hermana está absolutanente loca! ¿Qué rayos pasa con él? Ah, ¿de qué me quejo? En el amor no se manda, supongo.

Oh no, yo no me daré por vencida. Haré que Scourge se enamore de mi hermana para tener el camino libre para Sonikku.

¡Sí, eso es lo que haré! Soy Amy Rose y yo puedo con todo. Podré hacer que Scourge ame a mi hermanita menor o si no, dejaré de llamarme Amy Rose.

-¡Suerte con eso Panchita!

Me sonrojé con fuerza. Rayos, mi mamá había escuchado lo que dije.

-¡Mamá!-chillé.

...

Fin del prólogo.

No se preocupen, el SonRosy no durará mucho, porque amo más el ScouRosy. Amo el Crak pero, hay excepciones a veces.

Por fis, denme review plis. Karoru Gengar se alimente de ellos. Lamento si hay fallas que se me escaparon, jeje.

Atte: Karoru Gengar.


End file.
